


Ελπίδα

by SigynNightmare



Series: Απελπισία [4]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Promise of a great future.





	Ελπίδα

_ «Devana» _

My name sounds different when mortals said it out loud. The first time it happened it had startled me horrible. My cousin, Hermes, had laughed at my expense for days. It took me by surprise because I was not well known in the mortal world.

There wasn't any temple on my name. No priest. Nothing. Because I didn’t need them. I get my power not from prays or sacrifices, but for the mortals themselves. I was more like Aphrodite than my parents in that aspect.

My crown is an emotion. And as long mortals existed I will remain powerful. Because Despair is a common occurrence in their lives. As much as Love is.

We were curious, so we went down to their world, I recognized the man. Odysseus. He was very old, retelling Troy ‘s story to his grandchildren. Hermes lost interest very fast and returned to Olympus, but I stayed. His version of the facts was an interesting change.

That had been the first time it happened.

But not the last.

It keeps happening.

Masters and lovers called for me in equal amounts. The latter, being the more annoying ones. Because I couldn’t get why they would pray to me if they wanted luck in love. Aphrodite just laugh at me when I told her. She found it funny. I didn’t. But, then, I had better things to do than correct their mistakes.

So I learned to tone out the soft whisper that reached my ears from time to time. Most prayers were the same type.

_ «I wish Devana will guarantee us a love as pure and eternal as Achilles and Patroclus.» _

Always the same.

Until an echo of the future presented itself in my life. In my future. In the same way they appeared so many years ago. A blink. A possibility of what could bring to the future, to me.

_ « I vow on Devana’s name I will love you till death and more, my Achilles.» _

_ « I vow on Devana´’s name I will love you till death and more, my Patroclus.» _

Both prays would belong to two male mortals.

The first was called Hephaestion.

The second, Alexander.

The future they would bring was even more beautiful than the one Achilles and Patroclus caused.

It took my breath away.

My lips formed a smile and tears fell from my eyes.

“Daughter?” The voice of my father cover his confusion.

“It’s nothing.” I lied, laughing, returning my attention to him.

It was on rare occasion when we spent time together. We didn’t have much in common. So I wouldn’t let this go to waste, even when I couldn't wait to meet them.

Both of them, even when only one name truly resonated with me.

Alexander.

**Alexander the Great.**


End file.
